To Save Two Freaks
by Bebuzzu
Summary: When Sora and Roxas moves into Jump City with their uncle Cloud, things are going to get bad when the Teen Titans finds out about their power. Not to mention, something dark is happening in Jump City and it involves Slade. Will the twins help the Teen Titans or will they fall victim to the growing darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Arrival to Jump City

Roxas hated long trips. Officially. His back was aching badly and his bottom sore from sitting for so long. The fact that his twin brother Sora was sleeping and leaning his head against his shoulders didn't help either. The two brothers were in fact twins, but their only differences would be their hair and personality. For instance, Roxas had short blonde spiky hair that swept to one side and Sora had long brown spikes that defied gravity. Roxas is the guy who doesn't talk much but definitely loses his temper faster. Sora is the guy who rants constantly and doesn't lose his temper as easily.

The blonde was the older twin, being born 5 minutes earlier than the brunet.  
And because he is the older twin, it meant that he was very over protective of Sora and more than once attempted to murder somebody for harming his little brother.

"Damn it, Cloud better make this trip worth it." He grumbled under his breath, staring out of the window where the clear blue sky was. Their parents were murdered, and they were lucky enough for their uncle Cloud to come to their rescue by becoming their guardian. The twins had lived in Twilight Town and Cloud lived all the way at Jump City. Both locations were far away from each other, meaning that the plane trip would take around 3 days to arrive to either and today was the third day.

Roxas wore a white short sleeved jacket, a black vest, beige pants and black and red converse. He had a checkered wristband on his left wrist, two matching black and white rings on his left fingers, a black fingerless glove on the other, and a X shaped pendant hung around his neck by a leather string.

Sora wore a onyx black oversize black hoodie, olive green khaki shorts and yellow sneakers. His hood with two twisted antennas and golden beady eyes only hid some of his chocolate spikes, and a crown shaped pendant chained around his neck.

"We will arrive in Jump City in 20 minutes. Please be ready to leave once we land. Thank you." The intercom said and ended it with a beep.

"Roxas, Sora, its good to see you kiddos again." Cloud greeted them with a hug when they left the plane. "Sorry about your parents though."

"Cloud, don't mention them. Its bad enough to have everyone pity you." Roxas replied with an unamused expression and folded his arm.

"Right sorry. So welcome to Jump City where the Teen Titan pretty much stops the crimes here."

Roxas stopped in his tracks and shot his uncle a puzzled expression. "Teen Titans? As in, Jump City keeps getting their ass saved by a bunch of teenagers?"

"Yeah, I think some of them aren't even human. Their leader is Robin who is probably the only one who doesn't have anything weird except for the fact he wears a mask everywhere he goes." Cloud explained as they left the air port to Cloud's black BMW.

"I didn't know there's people like us who can kick butts." Sora wondered out loud curiously.

"They're not normal people, Sora." Roxas rolled his eyes at his little naive brother.

"But we're not normal either, Roxas." Both Cloud and Roxas froze, the brunet ignoring the impact it had on them.

Roxas turned to Sora and placed one hand on his shoulder. "Sora. Just forget about that, nothing good will come out if we even talk about it. Understand?" Sora nodded a little disheartened. Cloud began to load their luggage into the boot of the car while Sora and Roxas climbed into the car. Cloud came in shortly afterwards and drove them out of the airport.

"Roxas, why is there a giant T shaped tower on an island over there?" Sora asked, pointing at a giant T shaped Tower sitting on an island surrounded by water.

"That's the Titan's Tower, where the Teen Titans lives." Cloud answered, briefly glancing to the tower.

"Wow, is T like their favourite letter?" Roxas snorted as he folded his arms.

"They have two Ts in their group name, they have a giant T tower, what can you expect Roxas?" The man chuckled. The car came to a stop soon and parked outside of a three storey building positioned between two taller towers. Strife's Delivery Service was written on the sign board above the door and a small bell ringing as they entered the shop.

"Well, here's your new home. Hope you don't mind the small spaces." Cloud said with a bit of pride. "Your room is at the top floor, first door next to the stairs. Don't worry, this is only three storey." The twins thanked him and ran up the stairs, all the way up to the third floor while carrying their luggages. Opening the first door which was right next to the stairs, Roxas noticed that their room was fairly small. He peered inside to see a low wooden table in front of a closet and both stepped inside the room. There was a round lime green rug underneath the table. At their right was two single beds, one with yellow covers and the other blue, and a wooden dresser between them, a lamp sitting on it. Above the dresser was a window with green curtain.

"I call blue!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped onto the blue bed.

"Of course, your favourite colour is always blue." Roxas remarked, rolling his eyes and dragged their suitcases in. They quickly unpacked their clothes and Roxas took out a photo frame. Sora immediately peered over his shoulders and a sad smile crept on his face. Roxas held back what tears he was about to shed and placed the photo on their dresser.

"Hey kids, you finished unpacking?" Came Cloud's voice from down below.

"Yeah, we've finished." Roxas replied loudly so the man would hear him.

"We're gonna go have dinner so come down." Both siblings headed to the bottom floor to where Cloud was waiting next to his car, the car keys dangling in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Titans down

"A pizza restaurant?" Roxas raised one brow when they arrived at the destination and entered the restaurant. "I didn't expect that." He admitted as they took a seat.

"Thought you might want it, they make good ones." Cloud offered and gave him the menu. "Just state what you want."

Just before either Roxas or Sora could make their selection, there was a loud "MEAT!" that rang in their ears.

Roxas recovered quickly and faced the source of the voice, a group of 5 with a glare. He stopped when he noticed how strange each of them were dressed.

One burly man appeared to be cyborg, Roxas wondered if he was human at all.

Another had green skin and hair, appeared to be their age and wore a black and purple body suit.

To the left of him was a girl dressed in a blue cloak, the hood covering half of her face but he could make out purple strands of hair.

At the right of the cyborg sat a long red haired girl with a purple sleeveless top, mini skirt, and high heel boots.

At the middle of the booth, a raven haired boy had his face covered in his green gloved hands, and wore a ridiculous red and green suit with a bright yellow cape. Roxas would've felt sorry for the boy, if not for his outfit. His eyes were also covered by a black mask, leaving his eyes completely white. The blonde quickly recognised the boy as Robin.

"Dude, we are taking meat!" The cyborg man yelled loudly, jabbing one finger at the menu.

"No, we are taking vegetarian! Meat is gross!" The green boy retorted as loud as the cyborg man, pointing at the same menu but below the robotic finger.

"Meat!"

"Vegetarian!"

"Meat!"

"Vegetarian!"

This went on and on until Roxas was about to lose it, twitching madly.

"SHUT UP!" Both him and Robin yelled angrily at the same time and stared at each other incredulously.

"Funny, I thought we were the only one who talk at the same time." Sora commented with a smile. The group were staring at both standing teenagers with surprise.

"Oh, they're the Teen Titans guys. Superhero of Jump City." Cloud informed nonchalantly. "Roxas, sit down and forget what happened. Let them fight, it always happen wi-" he didn't have time to finish when the red haired girl suddenly appeared in front of Roxas, beckoning at him.

"HimynameisStarefirewhatsyournamewhatsyourfavouritecolourwheredoyoucomefromwillyoubemyfriend?" She said quickly, somehow forming four questions into one.

"Roxas, yellow, Twilight Town and no, no I will not be your friend." Roxas replied coldly, folding his arms. She was briefly shocked and drew back with saddened emerald eyes.

"Hey, don't be heartless." The green boy asked with annoyance and approached them.

"I just told her I didn't want to be her friends, that's all." His voice was clipped and two eyes glared at each other.

"Um... Can we stop the fight?" Sora mumbled timidly, wincing at the tension in the air. "... It's getting awkward, Roxas..." He added.

The blonde boy glared a little longer before sighing heavily and ran his fingers through his spikes. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I was thinking of having Hawaii Pizza... Since it's got meat and veggie." Sora suggested in his uncertain tone.

"Hawaii Pizza it is. Let's just forget this had happened and return to our life." All of them agreed, four of them reluctantly. Suddenly, there was an explosion outside that shook the restaurant and everybody looked outside where thick smoke clouded the place.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled out and his group rushed outside.

"You two stay here. Roxas, make sure Sora doesn't freak." Cloud ordered and ran outside. "I need to go get something."

Sora looked at the door which was still swinging a bit. "Why is everyone running outside?"

"Dunno, just wait for the pizza Sora." Roxas lied with his monotone. He really did love how Sora is naive at times. They received the food they ordered afterwards and ignored the actions happening outside the restaurant.

"Shouldn't we get Cloud?" Sora asked nervously.

"Nah, let's just leave him some. Don't want the pizza cold, do we?" Roxas said, finishing a slice. Suddenly, there was another explosion outside, shaking the ground.

"Sora, ignore the pizza, we gotta go find Cloud." He whispered harshly and dragged his brother outside, fanning the smoke away. When the smoke dispersed, he could see a crashed bus still smoking, a destroyed stroller and the Teen Titans fighting against three teenagers, a pink haired goth girl, short guy who was bald and a bulky guy. Cloud was nowhere to be seen, small fear began to invade Roxas and Sora's mind. Where is Cloud, they both thought.

The Teen Titans were getting their ass whooped by the three, in just 2 minutes. The cloaked girl sprawled on the ground with injuries all over her, the goth girl and pipsqueak giggling in victory, cyborg man strapped to a rocket and launched to somewhere, the red haired girl following the robotic guy, green skinned boy being beaten senseless by the bulky guy until only the masked boy was left.

Roxas was impressed that the guy could still stand, it obviously meant that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Roxas... Shouldn't we go help him?" Sora asked nervously, tugging at his brother's arm. Roxas didn't have time to reply when all three enemies assaulted the masked boy, destroying the very ground underneath him and laughed as he plummeted down unconsciously.

His eyes darkened dangerously and grimaced. "Yes, let's go." He replied darkly, squeezing his twin's hand. His necklace began to glow and what remained of the blonde teen was now a white humanoid with a cylindrical head, the upside down splintered heart symbol embedded on its head in light grey, and thin limbs. The mouth had a zipper that revealed grey jagged tooth underneath. Roxas held his brother's arm and zipped past the three teenagers without any knowing, and successfully slipped into the sewer.

"It stinks..." Sora complained quietly when they entered, pinching his nose.

"It's the sewer, what do you expect?" Came the disembodied voice of Roxas echoing in his head.

"I know... But did they hafta drop him here?" If Roxas had his face, he would surely be rolling his eyes but he was searching for any signs of a bright yellow cape or a ridiculous outfit. Despite having no eyes, he could actually still see the outside.

"I think I see him." Sora mumbled, pointing at the body of the masked boy half buried in rubbles, the murky water surging all around him. Roxas reverted to his normal state and began to tear the bits of concrete away. The raven haired boy was still unconscious when Roxas had finished removing all of the debris but the twins froze when they heard foot steps. Sora quickly pulled Roxas and the body behind a wall just when the three teenagers came in.

"I don't see Robin anywhere. Maybe he fell into the water." Said the pink haired girl.

"C'mon, let's get out of this crum sniffen place, it makes my nose wanna fall off." The small guy whined, his eyes watering at the nasty scent and the bulky guy laughed.

"Yeah, why don't we take their tower as well?"

As the two males began to leave, the goth girl spotted something shimmering in the light. "Just a sec!" She yelled out and began to make her way to where Roxas and Sora were hiding. The two held their breath and waited. She began to rummage through the extra debris and pulled out something. Roxas peered over the wall and his eyes widened at what he saw: Robin's belt.

"Ok, we can go now that I have his fashion statement." She smiled and attached it around her waist.

"That's why you wanted us to come down here?! To get the pip sniffer belt, Jinx?!" The short guy thundered angrily. Jinx nodded, ignoring his attitude and jumped out of the sewer along with the other two.

"Its safe now, Sora." Roxas informed and walked out his hiding place, the brunet followed behind him.

"Um... Is Robin dead?" Sora asked nervously, poking at the raven haired boy. His question was answered when said boy was groaning as his eyes flickered open. His sight was blurry but he could make out a bunch of yellow and brown.

"Sora, let's go. We gotta find Cloud" The blonde said and was suddenly replaced by the silver humanoid thing. It swept both it and the brown boy away, leaving Robin alone.

Robin was waking up slowly, the thick stench of trash filling his nose and he scrunched his face in disgust. Where am I, he wondered as he slowly blinked his eyes open. The first thing he saw were blurry blotches of yellow, brown and grey. As his sight got clearer, he could see bits of blue on their faces and their mouth moving.

"... Robin dead?" The brown one asked, poking him. He groaned a bit as his body was waking up. His ears were muffled by something so he couldn't hear others properly.

"... Go, we gotta find Cloud." The yellow one said and changed into a silver thing, taking both of it and the brown one away. Slowly getting up, Robin noticed that he was quite wet, indicating that he might've been unconscious in the sewer water and that the two beings earlier had dragged him out. But who were the ones who dragged him out? He wanted to know but he had to return to the Teen Titans first.

Once Roxas and Sora arrived in front of the pizza restaurant where the fight took place, they frantically searched for any signs of their uncle. They eventually found him buried in some of the road's rubble, bruises forming on his skin.

"Cloud! Wake up!" Sora shook the man in full blown panic mode.

"Sora stop it. He's alive that's for sure but we need to get him to the hospital." Roxas said, taking out his mobile phone and dialling 911, turning his back on the brunet for a few seconds. When he turned about though, Sora was nowhere in sight and a trail of black fog was trailing to the Teen Titan's Tower, which was now turning into a H.

"... Sora, I turn my back on you for just a few seconds and this happens." Roxas mumbled angrily to himself and changed into the silver humanoid thing again, and took off, following the black fog.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Getting back the tower

"They've won! We've lost! Don't you get it?! It's over!" Cyborg yelled out angrily.

"Does that mean the Teen Titans are finished?" Beastboy cringed at the thought with sorrow.

"Not if I can help it." Robin's voice suddenly declared behind them and they turned around with shock to see their leader alive and kicking.

"Friend Robin! We've been so worried!" Starfire exclaimed, assaulting him with a tight hug.

"Starfire, let the guy go before he dies again." Beastboy deadpanned and the Tamarian girl quickly apologised and let go, allowing Robin to breath.

"Thanks. Anyway, the Teen Titans isn't finished, not if I can't help it." Robin said with a serious tone. "Anyway, here's the plan. Cyborg, your other arm is at the tower right? Use it to activate the Titan's security. Then, we kick them out."

Cyborg rose one eyebrow in confusion. Usually, Robin gave a tactical kind of plan but this one was just hit and kick plan. Nevertheless, the man was happy that their leader had returned in one piece thankfully. "On it." He said and opened a control panel on his left arm.

Meanwhile back at the Titan's Tower where it was being built into a massive H shaped building, Gizmo was arranging all of their CDs alphabetically while commenting how boring and lame each discs were. Mammoth was devouring suspiciously blue furry food from the fridge and Jinx was trying on Raven's cloak.

"Doesn't this girl like have anything not blue?" Jinx complained, eyeing the cloak draped over her arm and the other held by her hand. Without any of the trio noticing Cyborg's right arm crawling out of it's wooden mount and sneaking all the way to a computer, and tapping away on the keyboard nimbly. Before they knew it, CDs suddenly flung themselves out of their spots, hitting Gizmo everywhere.

"Hey, what the?!" He yelped as CDs collided against his skin.

The cupboard's doors began to open and close loudly, creating banging noises and Mammoth covered his ears in irritation.

"What's going on?!" Mammoth demanded angrily. Suddenly, the chair near Gizmo swirled to face him and reveal the moving arm, the glowing red eye staring at the boy. Gizmo shrieked and thick wires shot out of the arm, wrapping around his small body and began to drag him away. A black claw silently grew from the ceiling, grabbing Jinx and taking her upwards. Mammoth caught it just in time when it disappeared with Jinx and panic began to surface in his mind. The door slid open and a green orb shot at Mammoth's back, knocking him into the door and the door shut itself once he went passed.

Jinx was the first to arrive at the rooftop, being dragged upwards by a black raven which quickly dissipated. She shook her head a bit, and heard Gizmo screaming his head off. The robotic arm suddenly burst through one of the chimney vents along with Gizmo still tangled up in its cords and launched the boy at the pinkette, knocking them both back. Then Mammoth burst out from the door by green rays, and all trio were looking around them in confusion.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration." Robin said, catching his belt in mid air and strapping it around his waist once more. "But like I said, this isn't over."

"It's just getting started." Cyborg finished smugly as the rest of the team flew in, ready to fight.

Jinx quickly got up and a smirk grew on her lips, her eyes narrowing. "Attack pattern Alpha." She said to the two behind her and each of them nodded, taking off. Letting out one battle cry, she fired her magic at the Teen Titans. They jumped out of the way once the purple waves approached them and caused an explosion where it landed. Mammoth appeared in front of Beast boy and slammed his fist down to the green skinned boy. Beast Boy narrowly dodged the attack by doing a back flip and transforming into a green eagle, flying away.

Jinx snuck up behind Cyborg, cartwheeling over him using his shoulder as a stand and shot purple sonic waves at him. Two metal poles fell down from the shock and Cyborg scrambled away before any could fall onto him. Whilst he was doing this, Starfire flew down at fast speed and fired several green Starbolts at Jinx. The sorceress dodged all of her attacks with a triumphant grin on her face, and jumped inside the construction site behind her, the Tamarian girl chasing her closely. Whilst Cyborg backed away near the poles, Gizmo crept up and lunged at his shoulders with the same machine he used to take Cyborg's right arm in his small hand.

"Hey robo guy, feel like getting hacked?" Gizmo taunted.

"No, how about you? Robin, now!" Cyborg yelled. On cue, the raven black haired boy threw a small device at Gizmo's back. The thing latched itself onto his back and began to spark electricity from it.

Gizmo's eyes widened in fear and shock. "Ah! Get it off me, it's going to crash my whole system!" He yelled and quickly flew up with his jet. Shortly, Jinx came back with Starfire still throwing her starbolts at her but not a single scratch on the girl. Before anybody could do anything at all, a roar none of them heard before thundered, shaking the earth and ground beneath their foot, causing everyone to stumble and fall to the ground.

"What the heck is going on?!" Cyborg yelled panic, his eyes darting everywhere.

"Look!" Raven pointed at a seemingly empty space and everyone's gaze shifted to the spot.

**_(Theme: Hunter of the Dark)_**

Suddenly, a cloud of darkness began to gather and bright red eyes glowed inside the clump. The Teen Titans froze and braced themselves for the thing to attack.

"The heck is that?!" Cyborg yelled out. It let out an inhuman roar and suddenly blended into the night, only leaving the red eyes. It began to charge at Jinx and one black clawed hand at her. She barely avoided the attack and did three backflips back. This shocked the team, the creature was helping them? The cloud dispersed, revealing a massive, long, thin dark purple and black body with dark magenta spikes running down its back. It had a mane made up of dark magenta tentacles around its head, the tip of the tail also dark magenta and four purple claws on each of its four legs. Instead of the red eye it previously had, it was golden. It had a jagged mouth, blue markings on its face and chains around its forelegs.

"Mammoth! Watch out!" Jinx cried out when the creature let out another roar and charged at Mammoth. Unfortunately, the male was too late as it swiped at the man, leaving four gashes on his back. Blood poured out of the wound profusely, and Jinx and Gizmo gasped at their fallen comrade.

"You'll pay for that." Gizmo growled and fired heat seeking missiles at the creature, only to be destroyed by Raven.

"Don't forget about us!" Robin yelled out and threw a small grenade at Gizmo. Starfire was about to fire star bolts at Jinx but the creature crashed one hand on her, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Dude, what the heck?! I thought it was on our side!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"It's not on any sides." The Titans turned to the source of the voice, a body leaning against the wall with arms folded. They easily recognised him for he was the same boy they met at the Pizza Parlor.

"ROXAS!"

The blonde slowly approached them, his head low and his yellow bangs casting shadows over his eyes so only his mouth was visible.

"That... Thing is on neither sides, so it won't hesitate to kill you all unless you play your cards right, Teen Titans." The boy explained.

"Roxas, how do you know that thing?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

The blonde however ignored his question and continued on. "If you can make use of its power, you won't have to say good bye to your lives."

"Roxas... Just who are you?" Robin could see the blonde tense up a bit.

A small smile crept on his face. "I'm just a nobody."

The creature roared again and ran towards Gizmo, intent on destroying him. The tech boy let out a shriek as one of his robot's leg was grabbed by the thing and launched into the air. He activated his jet and was flying towards Jinx as fast as he could.

"After him!" Robin yelled out and ran to Gizmo with his boomerang out. Raven cast one glance back at the creature who was now fighting against the now conscious Mammoth. The man was barely avoiding its swift attacks, despite its size and more cuts and gashes wounded his body. Jinx was firing her magic everywhere to stop them from advancing any further.

"You're not getting away now!" Robin shouted and threw his boomerang at Gizmo. It collided at the back of his machine, causing him to stumble and fall. Beast boy transformed himself into a monkey and latched himself on Jinx's face.

"Get this ape off me! Get it off!" Jinx cried out, muffled and fired her magic in all directions. She managed to fling him off and smiled triumphantly at him.

"It's your turn to have your luck run out." Beast boy said and Changed into a bird, leaving the girl puzzled. The metals began to creak and groan, and crashed upon her, knocking her out cold. Only Gizmo remained, and he was trembling crazily when he saw his comrades fall one by one.

"Who sent you?!" Raven demanded with a harsh tone.

"I'm not going to tell you, losers!" Gizmo retorted.

Raven pursed her lips and began to lift him by his neck. "Tell me, NOW!" She repeated, charging her other hand with black magic.

"Ok, ok! It was Slade who sent us! He wanted us to give you the message!" Gizmo whimpered cowardly. "Please don't hurt me..."

"Cyborg, call the police and get them here ASAP." Robin ordered and Cyborg did as told. He approached the whimpering Gizmo and narrowed his eyes at him. "Who is Slade?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, barf brain." Gizmo taunted and was promptly rewarded with a punch to his face, knocking him out.

Raven turned to where the creature was, only to find Mammoth there in a bloodied heap and no traces of it remained. "Guys, it's gone. That thing is gone. And so it Roxas."

"Grr... Just who is Roxas and how does he know that thing?" Robin cursed to himself.

"You know... Back then, I couldn't sense their emotions at all. Roxas, that other boy and presumably their guardian. There was a barrier that didn't let me go through." Raven added.

"We'll going to have to pay them a visit then." Shortly afterwards, the police arrived and arrested Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo, although they had to patch Mammoth up due to his massive blood loss.

Meanwhile at the dock stood Roxas, staring at the half turned H tower with Sora on his back. The brunet was sleeping soundly, his hat slightly tilted in covering one eye.

"Damn Titans. They're already suspicious of us." Roxas grumbled to himself and walked away, blending into the darkness of the night.

Back at the Titans Tower, the builders were dismantling the extra parts when the HIVE students had taken over and chaos was ensured.

"No! Why did they arrange my CDs alphabetically?! Now I can't find anything!" Beast boy exclaimed in shock, quickly rearranging the CDs in their previous state.

Raven came into the lounge with two of her cloaks in her arms. "They went into my room. No one goes to my room." She muttered darkly.

"Someone has disposed of our blue furry food!" Starfire said, shocked.

"The whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the remote!" Cyborg complained, lifting a couch up. Robin whistled to him and pointed at the table where the remote sat. "I knew that."

The raven haired boy sat down onto the couch with a laptop sitting on his lap and typed quickly. The rest curiously peered over his shoulders to see Robin accessing the government's files and clicking on folders.

"What're you looking for?" Beast boy asked.

"Roxas. That guy knows something we don't and I intend to find out what." Robin answered and clicked a folder. It opened up, showing a picture of Roxas and his personal informations. "Let's see... Roxas Hikari. He's about 17, moved into Jump City only two days ago and lives with his guardian, Cloud Strife, owner of a messaging service. He has a twin brother called Sora Hikari..."

"He is most likely the other boy with Roxas at the pizza parlor." Raven noted, the others nodding in agreement.

Robin tapped on his keyboard again and clicked on another folder. It showed a picture of the same boy at the Pizza Parlor. "Sora Hikari, age is 17, moved into Jump City two days ago and lives with Cloud Strife..."

"Woah, they are like twins. Just not the hair." Beast boy commented, noticing their similar face.

"They live in 24 Bakers Street. We'll visit them tomorrow morning and ask Roxas about this stuff. During that, Raven, try get into his mind to find out what he knows."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Visit

Roxas scowled as the sunlight shone through their window and into his eyes. He turned his back from the window but even that wouldn't let his precious sleep return as Cloud yelled out "Get up!"

"God dammit, just when I was getting comfortable." Roxas cursed and climbed out of his bed, kicking the yellow covers off the mattress. He turned his head to Sora, still sleeping without a care. Oh how Roxas wished he was in his brother's shoes.

"Sora, get up." He said, shaking the brunet on the shoulder. When Sora failed to wake, Roxas frowned but smiled mischievously. "Well then, I suppose I could do the usual." He left the room and soon came back with a cup full of water, and poured it all over Sora's head.

Blue eyes instantly snapped open as well as a shriek. "Roxas, I told you not to do that again! Its cold!" Sora whined, falling off the bed and somehow tangling his legs in the blue blanket at the same time.

"A little help please?" He smiled sheepishly and Roxas sighed. Sora was the only one who could get his feet tangled up in blankets every morning, and it was always up to Roxas to help him untangle them.

After freeing Sora's feet, the twins quickly changed into the clothes they wore yesterday. When Roxas was about to put on his glove, he stared at a silver upside splintered heart tattooed on his right hand and scowled at it, quickly pulling the glove on. The twins raced downstairs like they would always do when they were to climb a staircase. Taking a seat at a table, they quickly scarfed down the pancakes Cloud had made for them and the blonde was waiting for them at the counter. Cloud lived in his own shop, therefore Cloud's and the twin's room were at the very top, the lounge and kitchen at the second floor, and Cloud's delivery shop at the very bottom.

"Good, you're awake. Since you're living with me now, you have to work as well." Cloud informed, passing Roxas a box parcel and Sora a brown messenger bag. "Here's a map of Jump City, I don't want you getting lost, do I?" He chuckled at the last part while handing Roxas the map.

"Are you making fun of my geography skills?" Roxas asked with a challenging tone.

"Maybe. By the way... Did it happen again?" The playfulness in Roxas's eyes suddenly vanished and was replaced by guilt. That was all Cloud needed to know. "I see... Have fun and don't get lost."

"Bye Cloud!" They both called out behind and exited the store. A few minutes later, the Teen Titans decided to visit the store.

"Hmm? Teen Titans, I didn't expect you guys to come here." Cloud commented, raising one blonde eyebrow. "What do you want me to deliver?"

"Is Roxas Hikari here? We need to ask him some questions." Robin asked.

Cloud's eyes narrowed a bit but quickly returned to their previous state. "No, he just left with Sora."

"I see... Can you call him to come back?"

"Unfortunately, no. If there's one thing I know about Roxas is that when he starts something and you stop him from doing it, he will get very mad." Cloud said, shaking his head. "They should be back around 5 so feel free to drop by then."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr Strife." Robin bowed and the team left the store.

Cloud sighed to himself and ran his fingers through his hair. "Roxas, please don't tell me you were caught."

* * *

Roxas and Sora had actually finished their delivery at 4:32, mostly because of Roxas's navigational skills and Sora's running speed. The two decided to rest at a nearby park and under a shady tree.

"I'm tired..." Sora complained exhausted. "Do we have to go like this all of the time?"

"Sora, you were the one who kept running around. I did tell you to slow down." Roxas said, smirking at him amused.

"I was worried we were going to get yelled at for taking so long, since this is a city." Sora admitted, pouting. "But looks like they don't really care."

"Just because this is a city, doesn't mean that everyone here is a total jerk. And if they are, I will make sure that they go home with a broken bone." The blonde had a small glint in his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

"Roxas, no, you're not going to break anybody's bone unless its a state of emergency. And by emergency, I don't mean by beating up people who only shoots one or two insults at you." Sora deadpanned.

"Hey, when could you put restrictions on me?" Roxas shot his brother a puzzled look.

"Do you want me to use the face on you?" The blonde vigorously shock his head. "Then don't do it."

"For someone who looks like a ten year old, you can make some decent threats." The other chuckled teasingly.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, Roxas's phone began to ring and he picked it up. "Hey, Cloud."

"Roxas? Head back to the shop. Whatever you do, avoid the Teen Titans. We need to talk." Came Cloud's voice and ended the call. Roxas blinked a few times and slipped the phone into his pant's pocket.

"C'mon, Sora. We better head back home." He said, helping Sora up. The twins began to head back to the Strife Delivery Service using a detour and huge crowds of people.

"Hey Cloud, what's up?" Roxas asked once they entered the shop.

"The Teen Titans are onto you. They want to ask you questions about something." Cloud answered, his eyes darkening every minute. "Did they see you or that mark?"

"No, they did see me last night but I have that covered." Roxas assured confidently.

"Roxas, the Teen Titans are not to be underestimated with. They know how to get informations." Cloud warned cautiously. "They will be arriving soon."

"Right, and we'll be up our rooms." Roxas nodded and head up the stairs.

"What were you two talking about?" Sora asked curiously. Cloud thanked the heaven above for Sora's short attention span.

"Just how your delivery went, that's all." He smiled, ruffling the brunet's hair. Sora giggled at the feeling and quickly ran upstairs to his room. Soon, the Teen Titans arrived again, this time expecting the blonde boy to be with Cloud.

"Is Roxas here?" Robin asked, expectedly.

Cloud nodded and jabbed one thumb at the stairs next to him."Yeah, head to the top floor and the first door." They thanked the man and headed for the first door at the top floor. They knocked exactly three times and waited patiently for someone to let them in.

"Wait, Sora, don't flip the table!"

BAM

"It's still alive!"

"Get it!"

THUD

"Eww, one of its leg came off."

"So what?! Get a paper and take it outside!"

"It's still moving!"

"Just give me a paper!"

"AH! It's getting away!"

CRASH

"Did you hear a knock on the door?"

"Forget about the door, focus on the spider!"

There were several crash and thuds from inside the room and everyone sweat dropped. Eventually, it became quiet and Robin knocked on the door again. A boy with brown spiky hair they recognised as Sora opened the door and had a surprised look on his face.

"Hey Roxas, there's a bunch of people here!" He called behind him and looked back at them. He looked back again. "Sorry, wait, it's the Teen Titans."

"Let them in then, Sora." Came Roxas's voice and the brunet lead them inside. The room was a total mess, a table was upside down, most likely from Sora, scattered paper, a green rug pulled up and clothes strewn all over two beds. Roxas was seated on the yellow covered bed and Sora was on the blue one.

"Hey, what brings Jump City's heroes here?" Roxas asked, feigning confusion. "Didn't think that they'd be interested in a delivery place, let alone us, Sora." He had changed into a white t shirt with black sleeves and a star in the centre, and light grey cotton shorts.

"Do you think its because of how fast we delivered everything?" Sora asked his brother. The brunet wore a simple red shirt and white shorts.

"No stupid, of course not." Roxas deadpanned and faced the Teen Titans. "Sorry about the racket earlier, both of us were trying to kill a spider."

"A spider? What breed?" Beast boy asked excitedly.

"Um... I believe its a Daddy Long leg." Roxas answered dumbly but his eyes narrowed similar to how Cloud did. "Alright, what is it? I'm not the stupid one here."

"You were at Titans Tower last night. What do you know about that thing?" Robin asked in a demanding tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Me and Sora were here all the time, unpacking." Roxas replied unfazed.

"We all saw you there. Don't lie." Cyborg reminded.

"I ain't lying! Heck, go ask Cloud." The blonde scowled at them.

"What about friend Sora?" Starfire suggested thoughtfully.

"Sora can't even remember what did he have for breakfast yesterday." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I so can!" Sora retorted, slapping his brother's shoulder lightly.

"Then tell me what we had for breakfast yesterday." Roxas challenged.

"..." Roxas smirked at victory.

"Roxas, if you can tell us the truth, we won't bother you anymore. Deal." Cyborg offered.

"Dude, I told you already. I was here all day with Sora and Cloud." Roxas repeated. "Or are you too deaf to hear?"

"What's your problem?!" Cyborg yelled angrily. "We just want the truth!"

"And I told you the god damn truth so leave me and my brother alone! We've already told you of what we know!" Roxas retorted in the same amount of anger as Cyborg.

"Cyborg, calm down. You too, Roxas." Raven advised in her monotone. "If you keep arguing like this, we won't get anything done."

"Hey, who's this?" Beast boy asked, picking up a photo frame.

Roxas's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Give that back! It's not for you to see!" He exclaimed and lunged at him. The green skinned boy quickly jumped out his way, causing Roxas to crash onto Sora's bed and handed the picture to Robin.

"Who's this?" Robin asked, holding the photo out of Roxas's grasp. Sora, furious at the boy's action, jumped at Robin, knocking the raven haired boy down. Raven swiped the photo out of his grip and gave the photo a long stare. Starfire and Cyborg peered over her shoulders and surprise was etched on their faces. It was obviously a family photo consisting on a short blue haired woman standing next to a tall man with brown hair, the twins who were much younger before standing below two older teenagers that appeared shockingly like them, although Roxas's doppelgänger was much older and mature while Sora's had raven black hair and golden eyes.

"... Roxas, did you and Sora have other twin?" Raven asked emotionlessly.

"So what if I did!?" Roxas snarled furiously, and attempted to snatch the photo. "Just give it back, it's the only thing we have left of our family..."

"What happened to not friend Roxas's family?" Starfire asked. Both twins froze, allowing Robin to scramble away from them.

Roxas glared dangerously at them, clenching his fist but loosened up a bit. His head lowered itself and turned away from them. "They're dead, that's why we came to Jump City."

"Who's the guy that looks like you?" Cyborg asked, looking at the guy who looked like Roxas.

"Venny and Vani." Sora answered quietly but his voice was full of fear. "We were just playing with them when-" Roxas's nudged his brother quickly to stop him from talking any further. Raven could've sworn that she saw faint black wispy smoke coming off Sora but Roxas's nudge had made it disappear.

"Anyway, our family business is none of your concern and we told you the truth. So get lost, and don't bother us again." Roxas concluded and pushed all five of them out, and slammed the door behind them.

Once they were out, Robin gave Raven a questioning look. "So did you get any info?"

"When Roxas was trying to get the picture back, all I could see was panic, fear, sadness and guilt. It was very vague, I could hear the sound of gun shots and screams." Raven replied, holding in the shudder from the memory. "It appeared that his parents were murdered. This 'Venny and Vani' is most likely also dead."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing, that mind barrier is much stronger than I thought." Raven's voice was qualified to a growl. "He is definitely lying though."

"I knew he was lying!" Cyborg said smugly. "I mean, we saw him there with our own eyes."

"Wait, there's also Ven." Robin reminded sharply. "Think about it. He looks exactly like Roxas, we might've seen Ventus instead."

"But Raven said that Ven died." Beast boy protested. "I mean, there's no way a dead guy can be alive right?"

"What if not friend Ven didn't die?" Starfire suggested thoughtfully. The Teen Titans shifted their gaze to the Tamarian girl. "Maybe not friend Roxas and Sora thought he was dead but not friend Ventus was alive?"

"So far, we have two answers. One which is the most likely, is that we saw Roxas at the tower. The second Ven was the one we saw instead although that is unlikely." Robin concluded.

"If Roxas will not talk, why not Sora?" Raven offered. "Back then, Roxas stopped Sora from talking about their past, meaning that he can't keep a secret. While Roxas isn't keeping an eye on Sora, we should approach him and ask what he knows."

"Good idea, Raven." Robin agreed and smiled. "Let's call it the night for now guys."


End file.
